


there are some things we can never assign to oblivion

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	there are some things we can never assign to oblivion

The years had not been kind to Sirius; there were deep lines etched into his face where smooth skin and laugh lines had once been, eyes that edged with fear at the slightest altercation or noise. He hid it well, especially when Harry was nearby, but to Remus it was like a beacon. It screamed in his ears and mad his ribs feel like a cage, a vice grip which forced air from his lungs.

When had they grown old? Hadn’t they sworn never to do that?

They had made so many promises as boys, the four of them hidden away in their own little alcove within the castle, swearing that no matter where they went they would always be the Marauders, always be brothers, that no matter what came they would never give up on the other.

He had tried, those first few years. Petitioned the Wizenmagot over and over again that they hold a legitimate trial for Sirius Black, have undeniable proof of the events that led up to the murder of Lily and James Potter. Tried to go as far as use their memory, and Harry's, as a reason to publicly act, to give some kind of closure to the wizarding world at large. But regardless of how well worded his requests were, or who he had the backing from, none of them had bothered to listen. He was a werewolf and a known friend of Sirius Black; and for once the Ministry didn’t know which was worse.

It was eventually Minerva that made Remus see how much pain it caused him to try and fight for a man that everyone else saw as guilty. He should have never listened, perhaps, perhaps if he hadn't let the case drift away into the annals of history they would have finally listened –

“Stop it.”

Remus sucked in a breath, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his voice from trembling. “Stop what?”

“You know what, Moony,” Sirius' expression wasn’t unkind, carefully walking around the table to sit beside him. “You know I don’t blame you, not for any of it. You did more than any other wizard would have.”

“And you were still stuck in that god awful place –”

“And now I’m not.”

The smile on Sirius’ face was sad and small, but it reached his eyes, and just for a moment Remus could see the old Sirius. The prankster boy who never intended to grow old, who loved with all he had, and fought with just as much. The wizard who stood as James Potter's equal in a duel, who ran head-first into danger if it meant helping someone that mattered to him, and damn the consequences. It was a spark, however small, but it was there. 

He carefully kissed Sirius on his temple, giving the other man ample time to evade the touch. He wouldn’t have held it against Sirius if he had, years without physical contact could do awful things to a person. But then arms were looping around his waist and he was leaning his head against Remus’ shoulder, nose buried in the fabric of his jumper.

“Padfoot, I…” The words stuck in his throat and he felt his chest go tight as words were mumbled into his shoulder.

“Me too, Moony. Me too.”


End file.
